Our Destiny
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Lee Taeyong, si anak manja yang tanpa sengaja bertemu Jaehyun, si duda beranak satu. bagaimana kisah keduanya? BAD SUMMARY! its #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Jaeyong with chibi! #Jeno and other member. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destiny**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Chibi! Lee(Jung) Jeno**

 **And other member and cast**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Drama picisan, lil bit fluffy, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

"Lee Taeyong! Ayok cepat bangun, pemalas!"

Lelaki yang bernama Lee Taeyong itu mengerang, diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi—tunggu, apa!? Ia melotot, gawat! Dirinya kesiangan dihari pertama dirinya masuk kerja. Dengan segera ia pergi mandi dan berpakaian, setelah itu bergegas untuk berangkat.

"selamat pagi ibu!" sapa Taeyong saat melihat ibunya sedang membereskan meja makan. "dimana ayah dan Youngho?" Taeyong mengambil segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

Ibunya memutar bola matanya, "mereka sudah berangkat daritadi."

"dan kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku?"

"dan siapa yang tidur seperti orang mati?"

Lelaki itu hanya memberikan cengirannya. Setelah selesai minum susu ia bergegas berangkat.

"hey sarapan dul—"

"aku kesiangan! Aku akan sarapan disana nanti. Aku pergi!" Taeyong mencium pipi ibunya dan langsung melesat pergi. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng melihat putra bungsunya itu.

Taeyong berjalan dikoridor yang sudah sepi itu. Tentu saja sepi, kelas mengajar sudah dimulai pukul 8 dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah sembilan. Bagus Lee Taeyong!

Saat ini ia sedang menuju kantor guru. Taeyong itu baru saja diterima sebagai guru, iya guru taman kanak-kanak. Sebelumnya ia adalah manajer di perusahaan ayahnya, namun ia tidak tahan karena terlalu banyaknya pekerjaan dan rapat yang menumpuk. Apalagi kadang kakaknya, Youngho sering memarahinya karena kerjaannya tidak pernah benar! Huh ia benar-benar kesal dengan kakaknya itu. ketika dirumah Youngho benar-benar _brother complex_ , tapi ketika dikantor dia seperti monster. Akhirnya karena Taeyong anak yang manja, jadilah ia keluar. Dan ibunya mengusulkan untuk mencoba menjadi guru TK. Katanya, biar sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan Taeyong hilang. Taeyong sih tidak masalah, toh dia juga suka dengan anak kecil kok.

TOK TOK

Lelaki itu membuka pintu setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam. Lalu setelahnya ia langsung membungkuk minta maaf.

"maafkan aku atas keterlambatan hari ini noona. Aku janji besok dan seterusnya tidak akan terulang lagi!" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali kali dan berbicara dengan cepat membuat seseorang yang disana terkekeh.

"tidak apa Taeyong-ah, ibumu sudah memberitahuku tadi." Ucap Irene, kepala sekolah di TK itu dan juga ia adalah teman ibu Taeyong. Jadi Taeyong diperbolehkan memanggilnya noona.

"Lagipula kebetulan sekali, kau bisa langsung masuk kelas dengan anak ini. Dia anak baru pindahan dari Amerika." Sambungnya. Taeyong memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki dihadapannya. _Wah, tampan sekali. Pasti bibitnya pun juga tampan._ Batinnya melantur.

"baiklah, aku akan menuju kelas sekarang. Terimakasih banyak noona! Ayok adik kecil, kita kekelas sekarang," Taeyong berpamitan dan menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu. setelah keluar dari ruangan anak itu menghempaskan tangan Taeyong.

"jangan pegang-pegang tanganku!" teriak anak kecil itu kepada Taeyong.

"loh memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, dan mereka masih terus berjalan. Kelas yang akan Taeyong tempati berada di paling ujung, omong-omong.

"Dad bilang, Jeno tidak boleh nurut dengan orang asing!"

 _Oh jadi namanya Jeno._ Taeyong mangut-mangut. "tapi Jeno, aku akan menjadi gurumu itu berarti aku bukan orang asing."

"tetap saja!" Jeno memberikan tatapan yang menyeramkan, yang sesungguhnya membuat Taeyong gemas dan ingin mencubiti pipi gembil itu.

"baiklah," sampai didepan kelas Taeyong bukannya segera masuk tapi malah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jeno dan mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Lee Taeyong yang akan menjadi gurumu satu tahun kedepan." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang amat manis.

Jeno jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi biarpun begitu ia masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. "Jung Jeno." Katanya ketus sambil menjabat tangan gurunya itu.

"anak pintar. Nah kalau begitu ayok kita masuk kelas!" mereka berdua pun masuk kelas dengan tangan Jeno yang berada di gandengannya.

.

.

.

"baiklah, kita akhiri rapat sampai disini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jung Jaehyun, CEO dari Jung Corp yang amat sangat terkenal di berbagai bidang dan negara segera menuju ruangannya. Ia membuka jasnya dan menyimpannya di sandaran kursi. Dasinya ia longgarkan dan ia juga menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Anda memanggil saya, sajangnim?" tanya sekretarisnya.

"apa jadwalku setelah ini, Yeri?"

Sekretarisnya membuka tabnya dan melihat jadwal boss nya itu. "Anda tidak memiliki jadwal apapun sampai jam 7 malam. Setelah itu anda ada janji makan malam dengan kolega bisnis dari China."

Jaehyun hanya menagngguk, "baiklah terimakasih." Setelahnya sekretarisnya segera meninggalkan ruanganya. Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya lelah sekali karena semalam ia harus begadang sampai jam 3 subuh ditambah lagi ia harus mengantar anaknya ke sekolah barunya, itu juga mereka sudah terlambat walau hanya 10 menit. Dan rasanya ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya sehingga ia tidak bisa tenang karena ada yang terlupa.

"jam berapa ini?" gumamnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan seketika itu juga ia merutuki kebodohannya. "sialan! Jam 12 lewat, Jeno pasti sudah menungguku terlalu lama!" ia langsung melesat begitu saja dan berlari sampai parkiran. Tidak peduli dengan pegawainya yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Saat sudah masuk mobil ia segera melajukan kecepatan mobilnya diatas rata-rata. _Yatuhan, semoga anak itu tidak mengamuk nantinya._ Batin Jaehyun cemas.

..

Taeyong senang sekali hari ini. Ternyata mengajar anak-anak TK tidak buruk juga, bahkan mungkin ia mulai menyukainya. Yah walaupun ada saja tingkah anak-anak itu yang membuat Taeyong pusing, tapi toh namanya juga anak kecil. Mau bertingkah bagaimanapun asal masih dibatas wajar ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Irene noona, ia segera pamit pulang. Walaupun Taeyong anak yang manja dan anak orang kaya, tapi ia lebih suka menggunakan bus umum ketimbang mobil. Seberanya sih, Taeyong memang tidak bisa menyetir. Dulu saja kalau dia berangkat kekantor pasti bareng bersama kakak atau ayahnya, atau kalau dia kesiangan ya pastilah diantar oleh supir. Tapi kalau ia lagi jalan-jalan sendiri atau pergi bertemu dengan teman-temannya ia lebih suka naik kendaraan umum.

Saat berjalan keluar, ia menemukan seorang murid yang sedang duduk di taman bermain dengan posisi membelakanginya. Taeyong mengira-ngira sedang apa anak itu disana? Atau jangan-jangan anak itu belum dijemput?

Akhirnya ia berjalan menghampiri anak itu. ketika ia sudah berada tepat dibelakang anak itu, ia bisa mendengar kalau anak itu sedang terisak.

"hey— oh, Jeno!?" Taeyong memegang pundak kecil itu dan langsung mengenalinya ketika wajah itu terangkat sedikit.

"kenapa menangis? Kau belum dijemput?" tanya Taeyong sambil ikut duduk disamping Jeno. Yang kecil tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Ia mengusap kepala Jeno dengan lembut, "kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai kau dijemput, bagaimana?" tetap tidak ada jawaban. Taeyong hanya menghela napas dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jeno berhenti menangis.

"jagoan tidak boleh menangis. Tadi dikelas kan Jeno bilang kalau Jeno itu jagoan kan? Kalau jagoan menangis siapa yang akan melindungi ibu Jeno?"

Hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba suara isakkan Jeno tidak terdengar lagi. "ibu Jeno tidak ada." Ucap anak itu dengan suara yang serak karena habis nangis dan terdengar datar.

Taeyong membuka sedikit mulutnya—terkejut. Ia jadi kaku sendiri, duh salah ngomong deh dirinya. Ia memutar otaknya lagi dan aha! Taeyong ingat dirinya punya cokelat didalam tasnya. Segera ia mengambil cokelat itu dan memberikannya pada Jeno.

"ahh Jeno, aku punya cokelat! Ini ambillah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku dan agar kau berhenti menangis." Taeyong bisa melihat binar dimata anak itu, tapi Jeno tidak segera mengambilnya membuat Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dasar keras kepala! Batinnya.

"kau tidak mau? Yasudah aku makan sendiri saja." Taeyong mulai membuka bungkus coklat itu, ia terkikik dalam hati melihat Jeno membulatkan matanya panik. Taeyong memotong coklatnya dan menyodorkannya tepat didepan mulut Jeno. "ayok aaaa? Aku tau kau menginginkannya."

Anak kecil itu menggigit bibirnya ragu, "ayolah Jeno, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku ini gurumu ingat?" dan tak lama Jeno memakan cokelat itu. "whoa" ucapnya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Taeyong. Cokelat memang kecintaan Jeno dan kebetulan ia juga belum makan siang jadilah reaksinya amat berlebihan seperti itu. Akhirnya Taeyong memberikan sepenuhnya cokelat itu kepada Jeno yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh anak itu. tak lama sebuah Audy hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Jeno! Sayang! Astaga maafkan Daddy." Lelaki itu menghampiri mereka, dan Jeno mendengus sambil membuang mukanya. Taeyong segera berdiri.

"selamat siang, aku Lee Taeyong guru Jeno." Keduanya berhadapan. Dan—demiapapun! Lelaki dihadapannya ini sungguh sungguh sungguh tampan! Rasanya Taeyong akan segera pingsan ditempat.

Jaehyun berdiri dengan kaku, lelaki dihadapannya ini benar-benar duplikat ibunya, Jung Jaejoong. Astaga! Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Diam-diam Jaehyun memikirkan bagaimana jika ia membawa lelaki ini kehadapan keluarganya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk sadar dari keterkejutannya, "ahh selamat siang, aku Jaehyun, ayahnya Jeno. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih telah menemani anakku." Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimplenya membuat orang dihadapannya ini pingsan ditempat.

Taeyong menagngguk, "tidak masalah, lagi pula kebetulan aku menemukan Jeno sendirian disini dan dia sedikit menangis tadi." Ia tertawa saat Jeno menatapnya lucu karena telah membeberkan sebuah rahasia –menurut Jeno- didepan ayahnya.

Jaehyun ikut tertawa, ternyata sifat Taeyong _easy going_ sekali sehingga mudah menyesuaikan keadan, "benarkah? Hahaha itu terlihat _out of character_ sekali dengan sifat asli Jeno yang selalu jutek."

"baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali jangan biarkan Jeno menunggu terlalu lama Jaehyun-ssi." Taeyong tersenyum, "aku permisi." Pamitnya. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Jeno menahan tanganya.

"Taeyong harus menemaniku makan!" Jeno menggenggam tangan Taeyong, dan lelaki itu kaget bukan main karena ia kira Jeno tidak menyukainya. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan Taeyong? Jeno masih terbawa oleh budaya barat rupanya, dan Taeyong memaklumi itu.

"panggil gurumu dengan sopan, Jen." Ucap Jaehyun, namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh anaknya itu.

"apa? Hey aku tidak—"

"Jeno benar, Taeyong-ssi. Ikutlah makan siang bersama kami, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena kau sudah menemani Jeno tadi."

Akhirnya Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga jalan menuju mobil Jaehyun diparkirkan, dan sesampainya disana Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sebenarnya, aku lupa jika mobil ini hanya ada dua tempat duduk."

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil, "tidak masalah, aku akan memangku Jeno."

"apa.. tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun terdengar ragu namun Taeyong segera menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan lelaki itu.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua banyak berbincang, jeno tertidur dipangkuan Taeyong, mungkin anak itu lelah karena habis menangis. Satu fakta yang membuat Taeyong kaget, ternyata Jaehyun lebih muda darinya 2 tahun. Dan dia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan sudah menjadi CEO diperusahannya sendiri. Taeyong menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan hyung begitu juga dengan Jaehyun yang menyuruh Taeyong untuk memanggil namanya saja. Setelah sampai mereka bergegas masuk dan memesan makanan dengan Jeno yang masih mengantuk.

"Jeno terlihat mengantuk sekali." Ujar Taeyong saat melihat Jeno menaruh kepalanyan diatas meja. Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan datang.

Jaehyun mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "tidur dan cokelat adalah kecintaan Jeno." Mereka berdua terkekeh. Lalu Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, tepat dimata. "ngomong-ngomong hyung, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Jeno?" ia bisa melihat yang lebih tua mengernyit bingung, "maksudmu, bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap Jeno? Apa dia anak yang nakal?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali." Ucapan Taeyong terpotong karena makanan mereka telah datang, "dia anak yang aktif walaupun terkadang sifatnya menyebalkan." Ia terkekeh dan menceritakan kejadian saat ia memberi Jeno cokelat.

"yah dia memang keras kepala, sama sepertiku." Jaehyun meringis mengingat sifatnya yang menurun pada Jeno.

"Jeno memang seperti duplikatmu." Ia memperhatikan wajah Jeno dan Jaehyun. Benar-benar mirip, dan yang terpenting mereka berdua sama-sama tampan. "Jeno? Ayo makan dulu katanya sudah lapar?" ucap Taeyong yang mencoba membangunkan Jeno tapi anak itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Jaehyun menghela napas. "biarkan saja hyung, biar nanti aku yang mengurusnya. Kau makan saja tak apa."

Taeyong menurut saja. Lagipula dia lapar karena belum makan dari pagi karena tadi di TK ia tidak sempat makan. Ia makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu. ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jaehyun dengan susah payah membangunkan Jeno yang terus merengek karena masih ingin tidur.

Cukup lama Jaehyun berusaha membangunkan anaknya, dan akhirnya Jeno mau bangun juga. Mungkin anak itu juga sudah kelaparan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia membangunkan Jeno, yang jelas sekarang ia melihat Taeyong sudah menghabiskan makannya.

"apa aku terlalu lama?" tanyanya dan Taeyong menggeleng. Selanjutnya ia menyuruh Jeno makan karena sesungguhnya Jaehyun sudah amat sangat lapar.

Ketika Jaehyun hendak menyuapkan makanannya, Jeno malah menarik tanganya dan berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan. "suapi aku, Dad."

"tidak, Jenojem. Kau sudah besar, dan lagi kau tidak malu dengan gurumu itu hah?" Jaehyun bicara dengan sedikit kesal karena acara makannya diganggu. Anaknya mendengus, "ayolah Dad! Aku masih mengantuk."

"tidak! Kau biasa makan sendiri kan? Cepat makan atau Dad akan langsung membawamu pulang sekarang juga."

Ketika melihat Jeno hendak menangis, Taeyong berpikir mungkin ia harus turun tangan. Akhirnya ia membawa makanan Jeno ke hadapannya, "biar aku yang suapi Jeno, apa tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya pada Jaehyun yang sedang menikmati makannya.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "jangan memanjakannya seperti itu, Taeyong hyung. Jeno kalau lagi mengantuk memang sedikit rewel."

"itu tidak memanjakannya, Jae. Mungkin dia memang mengantuk dan lelah karena menangis cukup lama tadi. Jadi biarkan aku menyuapi Jeno, ya?" tanpa sadar Taeyong mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya dihadapan Jaehyun. Membuat ayah satu anak itu sempat menahan nafas sebentar. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengizinkan Taeyong menyuapi anaknya.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mengantar Taeyong pulang. Ternyata rumah Taeyong tidak jauh dari rumah Jaehyun. Kemana saja kau selama ini Jaehyun? Sampai-sampai tidak tau jika ada lelaki manis yang tinggal didekat rumahmu. Batin Jaehyun kesal.

Taeyong turun dari mobil. Diikuti Jaehyun dan Jeno yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari mengantuknya. "terimakasih untuk makan siang dan tumpangannya, Jaehyun." Ia tersenyum, lalu beralih ke Jeno, "termikasih juga untuk Jeno, sampai bertemu besok, oke?"

Ketika Jeno hendak menjawab, ayahnya mendahuluinya. "ya, sampai bertemu besok Taeyong hyung! Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau menjaga dan mengurus Jeno." Jaehyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan Jeno mendengus keras melihatnya.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki mobil, menyisakan Taeyong yang masih setia berdiri didepan rumahnya. "kami pulang hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mencondongkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

Taeyong melambaikan tangannya, "ya, hati-hati dijalan!"

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia sudah siap melajukan mobilnya sebelum suara Jeno terdengar dengan kerasnya. "Taeyong! Aku rasa Dad menyukaimu!"

 _Oh crap_!

Apa-apaan dengan itu?!

 **TBC/END?**

Haai? Salam kenal semuanya! Tbh, aku bukan author baru disini, sebelumnya aku punya akun di ffn daaaan isinya all about sekai/chanbaek hehehe. Berhubung lagi fokus sama jaeyong, jadilah aku nulis ff ini. Dikarenakan juga ff jaeyong yang semakin menipis:')) jadilah aku iseng2 nulis ini.

Untuk penjelasan karakter, disini Taeyong umurnya 30, yang berarti Jaehyun berumur 28. Untuk jeno, dia umurnya 4tahun. Youngho 35, irene 42. Untuk cast tambahan akan menyusul sesuai jalannya cerita.

Btw gimana? Lanjut? Aku agak kurang pede publish ff ini, tbh. So review yaa! Thanks for read too, Jaeyong shipper!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Destiny**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Chibi! Lee(Jung) Jeno**

 **And other member and cast**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Drama picisan, lil bit fluffy, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview chap_

 _Setelah selesai makan mereka mengantar Taeyong pulang. Ternyata rumah Taeyong tidak jauh dari rumah Jaehyun. Kemana saja kau selama ini Jaehyun? Sampai-sampai tidak tau jika ada lelaki manis yang tinggal didekat rumahmu. Batin Jaehyun kesal._

 _Taeyong turun dari mobil. Diikuti Jaehyun dan Jeno yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari mengantuknya. "terimakasih untuk makan siang dan tumpangannya, Jaehyun." Ia tersenyum, lalu beralih ke Jeno, "termikasih juga untuk Jeno, sampai bertemu besok, oke?"_

 _Ketika Jeno hendak menjawab, ayahnya mendahuluinya. "ya, sampai bertemu besok Taeyong hyung! Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau menjaga dan mengurus Jeno." Jaehyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan Jeno mendengus keras melihatnya._

 _Sepasang ayah dan anak itu akhirnya berjalan memasuki mobil, menyisakan Taeyong yang masih setia berdiri didepan rumahnya. "kami pulang hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mencondongkan kepalanya keluar jendela._

 _Taeyong melambaikan tangannya, "ya, hati-hati dijalan!"_

 _Jaehyun mengangguk, ia sudah siap melajukan mobilnya sebelum suara Jeno terdengar dengan kerasnya. "Taeyong! Aku rasa Dad menyukaimu!"_

 _Oh crap!_

 _Apa-apaan dengan itu?!_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling mengenal. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan Jeno juga tentunya. Mereka juga sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, dan makan siang bersama menjadi rutinitas mereka bertiga semenjak hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hubungan keduanya juga semakin dekat, walaupun belum terlalu intens. Mereka hanya bertemu di hari senin sampai sabtu saja.

Taeyong baru tau jika ternyata dulu Jaehyun pernah menghamili anak orang dalam keadaan Jaaehyun dan ibu Jeno yang mabuk. Setelah diberi tau jika orang itu hamil, Jaehyun hampir saja diusir dari keluarganya. Untung saja orang itu hanya meminta biaya tanggungan selama dia hamil dan akan memberi hak asuhnya kepada Jaehyun sepenuhnya dan dia pergi ke luar negeri bersama dengan pacarnya. Jadilah sekarang Jaehyun hanya mengurus Jeno seorang diri. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Jeno menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan egois, itu karena anak itu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Yah walaupun ada ibu Jaehyun yang mengurus Jeno, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya karena ia pikir ia dan Jeno tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Ibu Jaehyun juga yang tidak mau melepas kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu, karena ibunya khawatir jika Jaehyun tidak akan mengurus Jeno. Dan tentunya Jeno tidak bisa mengurus Jaehyun, bukan?

Ibunya sudah sering menyuruh Jaehyun mencari pendamping biar mereka berdua tidak ketergantungan dengannya, tapi dasarnya Jung Jaehyun yang amat sangat keras kepala. Lelaki itu selalu berkata 'aku tidak butuh pendamping hidup bu, hanya ada ibu, ayah dan Jeno sudah membuat diriku lengkap.'

Dan semenjak bertemu dengan lelaki manis bernama Lee Taeyong, rasanya Jaehyun jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan berumah tangga! Dengan Taeyong tentu saja. Dan dihari minggu ini ia berencana mengajak Taeyong kerumahnya. Mumpung ayah dan ibunya ada dirumah, biar orangtuanya tau jika ia sudah memiliki pendamping hidup, padahal dirinya belum meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Jaehyun? Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" suara ayahnya, Jung Yunho yang sedang menyantap kopinya menghentikan langkah Jaehyun.

Yang ditanya malah senyum dengan lebarnya, "selamat pagi ayah! Ahh aku ingin menjemput seseorang. Nanti ayah dan ibu juga akan tau."

"seseorang? Kau sudah punya kekasih?! Yaampun!" itu suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun meringis, "bukan kekasihku, bu. Mungkin belum untuk saat ini."

"belum untuk saat ini? Ya! Itu berarti suatu saat akan menjadi kekasihmu kan? Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang tidak beruntung yang bisa mencuri hati seorang Jung Jaehyun ini?"

"ibuuu!" Jaehyun merengek. "pokoknya kalau dia disini ibu dan ayah harus menerimanya dengan baik!"

"iya-iya. Yasudah sana pergi dan bawa calon menantuku," usir Yunho dan Jaehyun segera melesat untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Drrrtt drrrt_

 _Drrrtt drrrt_

 _Drrrtt drrrt_

Seseorang mulai terusik dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara getaran di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia mencoba meraba meja nakas itu mencari benda yang sedari tadi terus bergetar. Setelah didapatkannya ia membuka matanya sedikit untuk menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _selamat pagi, hyung!"_

"hmmm," Taeyong, seseorang yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu hanya menggumam saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya diseberang sana.

 _Terdengar suara kekehan, "hyung pasti masih tidur? Ini sudah jam 7 pagi ayo cepat bangun, sarapan dan mandi!"_

"hmm nanti saja."

" _hyung? Ayolah, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan kerumahku. "_

Menjemput? Dan siapa yang akan kerumah siapa? Otak Taeyong berpikir dengan keras. Ohh, tunggu! Ia segera membuka matanya dan melihat si penelfon dan ternyata—"Jaehyun!?" Taeyong tanpa sadar memekik saat tau ternyata Jaehyun lah yang menelfonnya. Hancur sudah imej nya karena Jaehyun menelfonnya ketika ia masih tidur nyaman di kasurnya.

" _akhirnya kau bangun juga," Jaehyun tertawa. "cepatlah mandi dan sarapan hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu, dan tidak ada penolakan oke?"_

"tunggu dul—"

 _Tuut tuut_

Telfonnya ditutup, dan Taeyong hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Ia segera bergegas untuk mandi sebelum Jaehyun menjemputnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan diri. Salahnya, ia begitu lama memilih pakaian apa yang layak untuk pergi kerumah Jaehyun. Akhirnya, ia memilih sweater rajut berwarna biru muda dan _skinny_ jeans hitam. Segera ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah meja makan dan saat itu juga matanya membelalak kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Jaehyun, sudah duduk manis disana sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan ibunya. Yeah Jaehyun dan ibunya memang sudah saling mengenal karena lelaki Jung itu setiap hari mengantar Taeyong pulang. Tapi tidak dengan ayah dan kakaknya.

Ia bisa melihat ayahnya sesekali menimpali obrolan ibunya dan Jaehyun, sedangkan Youngho? Lelaki berbadan besar itu benar-benar menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"oh Taeyongie! Kemari sayang Jaehyun sudah menunggumu." Ibunya yang pertama kali sadar dengan kehadiran Taeyong disana. Ia segera mendekati meja makan dan duduk disamping Jaehyun, tepat di depan ibunya. Sedangkan Youngho berada di hadapam Jaehyun dan ayah Taeyong yang duduk di paling ujung.

"selamat siang, Taeyong hyung." Lelaki disampingnya menyapanya dengan senyum khas seorang Jung Jaehyun sambil mengusap kepala lelaki manis itu dengan sayang.

"ini masih pagi, Jaehyun." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hal itu membuat Jaehyun mencubit gemas pipi sang pujaan hati.

"EHEM,"

Suara deheman terdengar menyeramkan. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tajam. Taeyong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sedangkan Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"hentikan Youngho. Kau menakuti Jaehyun." Ucap Taeyong datar.

"oh benarkah? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." balas Youngho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Taeyong.

Ketika dirasa Taeyong dan kakaknya akan beradu mulut, sang ayah segera mengambil tindakan dengan menghentikan keduanya, "sudalah lebih baik kita sarapan. Ayah sudah lapar karena harus menunggu Taeyongie bangun."

Yang disebut namanya hanya memberikan cengirannya. Orang-orang dirumahnya tentu sudah tau bagaimana kebiasaan lelaki manis itu. akhirnya sarapan dimulai dengan ayah Taeyong yang memimpin doa.

Selama makan, mereka semua sesekali berbincang. Walaupun yang terlihat berbincang hanya Taeyong, Jaehyun dan ibu Taeyong saja, karena ayahnya hanya sesekali menimpali dan tentu saja Youngho yang tidak mau ikut mengobrol. Dia terus memangdang Jaehyun membuat yang dipandang merasa takut dan juga risih disaat yang bersamaan.

"uh... hyung? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" akhirnya Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Youngho sambil menatapnya ragu-ragu."

"tidak."

"lalu—"

"sudahlah Jaehyunie. Youngho memang seperti itu dengan teman lelaki Taeyong. Pernah suatu hari Yuta, teman Taeyong datang dan Youngho benar-benar membuat anak itu takut. Lalu ada Chanyeol, Jongin dan hmm siapa lagi ya pokoknya bibi lupa. Sudah biarkan saja, Youngho itu hanya takut jika adik kecilnya benar-benar sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." Jelas ibu Taeyong sambil menunjukkan wajah menggoda diakhir ucapannya barusan. Membuat telinga Jaehyun memerah, sedangkan Taeyong? Jangan ditanya lelaki manis itu sudah salah tingkah.

Terdengar helaan napas seseorang, "bukan begitu maksudku, ibu." Youngho menatap ibunya malas, "hanya saja—arghh ini terlalu sulit untuk membuat kalian mengerti. Aku selesai." Tanpa menunggu respon orang-orang disana, Youngho meninggalkan meja makan.

"tidak usah diambil hati, biar nanti ibu yang bicara dengannya." Ucap ibunya saat melihat wajah shock Taeyong. Ia hanya mengangguk menurut dan setelah selesai makan mereka berdua segera bergegas menuju rumah Jaehyun.

Selama beberapa saat hening menyelimuti dua orang yang berada didalam mobil itu. mereka berdua sedang menuju ke rumah Jaehyun, dan tidak ada yang membuka suaranya semenjak kejadian di meja makan tadi. Akhirnya Taeyong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"soal tadi aku.. minta maaf atas nama kakakku." Ucap Taeyong lirih sambil memainkan ujung bajunya tak berani mentap Jaehyun. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu padahal kan Jaehyun tidak salah apa-apa.

Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya walaupun Taeyong tidak bisa melihatnya. "sudahlah hyung tidak apa aku mengerti."

"tapi Jae—"

"sstt, sudah tidak apa hyung." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Taeyong salah tingkah lagi. Tangan Jaehyun benar-benar hangat dan rasanya ia ingin lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan, seperti pelukan misalnya. Mereka sampai di rumah Jaehyun, bukan—ini bukan rumah melainkan ini mansion. Dan Taeyong ternganga dibuatnya

"ini bukan rumah Jaehyun. Ini mansion!" pekik Taeyong heboh saat mobil mereka memasuki halaman mansion Jaehyun. Rumah Taeyong juga besar, tapi rumah Jaehyun duakali lipat lebih besar daripada rumahnya! Whoa, sebenarnya sekaya apa lelaki bermarga Jung ini?

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh, gemas melihat tingkah Taeyong yang seperti anak umur 3 tahun itu. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jaehyun turun dari mobilnya. Ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam, ia melihat Taeyong tak kunjung membuka pintunya. Dengan bingung akhirnya Jaehyun membuka pintu mobil dan ia bisa melihat keadaan Taeyong yang benar-benar gelisah.

"hyung ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun lembut sambil mengelus surai cokelat Taeyong.

"Jae, aku—"

Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong, "hey tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Taeyong menatap mata cokelat itu. dilihatnya tatapan itu yang benar-benar serius dan yakin, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu akhirnya pun mengangguk. Meski perasaan cemas itu masih ada, tetapi ia berusaha menampiknya.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu berjalan memasuki mansion. Beberapa pelayannya menyambut kedatangan mereka dan Jaehyun hanya memberi anggukannya saja. Saat dilihat diruang tamu tidak ada siapapun, lelaki berambut blonde itu menghentikan salah satu pelayan yang berada disana.

"dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Nyonya berada di taman belakang, sedangkan Tuan berada diruang kerjanya."

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Jaehyun segera menggiring lelaki manis yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat itu menuju halaman belakang. Bisa dilihat disana ada seseorang yang sedang membelakangi mereka yang bisa Taeyong simpulkan jika dia adalah ibu Jaehyun. Rasa gugup dan cemas semakin menghantui dirinya. Bagaimana jika ibu Jaehyun tidak menyukainya? Atau, apakah ia terlihat pantas jika bersama Jaehyun? Pikiran-pikiran melantur menari-nari dikepala Taeyong. Dan tanpa sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai dihadapan ibu Jaehyun. Tepat dibelakang ibunya.

"ibu? Aku membawa seseorang kemari."

Ibunya segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara putra semata wayangnya itu. dan bisa dilihat jika kedua orang yang baru bertemu itu sama-sama melebarkan matanya. Sumpah! Taeyong tidak paham kenapa mukanya benar-benar mirip dengan ibu Jaehyun? Atau jangan-jangan ia dan Jaehyun adalah anak yang tertukar!?

Sebuah tangan menangkup pipinya. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, takut akan reaksi dengan orang dihadapannya itu. tapi semua itu sirna ketika ia bisa melihat senyuman ibu Jaehyun.

"jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah mungil itu.

Seketika Taeyong langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, "annyeonghaseyo saya Lee Taeyong, guru dari Jung Jeno di TK."

Taeyong memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang cepat, sampai-sampai membuat dua orang disana harus mencerna perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian terdengar suara kekehan.

"santai saja Taeyong. Jadi kau yang sering diceritakan oleh kedua ayah dan anak itu." ibu Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. "dan kau sangat mirip denganku."

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya akhirnya ikut bicara. "benar, Taeyong hyung benar-benar mirip ibu. Aku sampai terkena _shock_ saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali." Ia melebarkan senyumnya saat mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan guru anaknya ini. Yang disebut hanya tersenyum canggung lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entahlah, Taeyong tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia anak yang percaya diri dan bukannya malah malu-malu begini. Apa mungkin karena ini bersangkutan dengan Jaehyun?

Akhirnya ibu Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong keruang tamu untuk berbincang. Sedangkan Jaehyun menyusul ayahnya keruang kerja, katanya ada urusan kantor yang harus dibicarakan sebentar. Jeno? Tadi Jaehyun bilang anak kecil itu sedang berada dikamarnya. Entah itu sedang bermain game atau tidur.

Cukup lama Taeyong dan ibu Jaehyun berbincang. Taeyong mulai nyaman dengan bibi Jaejoong karena ternyata ibu Jaehyun itu benar-benar baik. Bibi Jaejoong bercerita mulai dari Jaehyun yang menghamili orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kalau itu Taeyong sudah tau. Tentang Jeno yang membenci sayuran. Sifat Jaehyun dan Jeno yang keras kepala dan egois, atau anak kecil itu yang benar-benar kesepian. Terkadang Jaejoong sering menemukan Jeno yang sedang melamun menatap kearah jendela dikamarnya. Mungkin, jauh dilubuk hatinya anak itu benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"bibi sudah berusaha memberikan Jeno kasih sayang. Tapi mungkin rasanya memang berbeda. Pernah sekali bibi menemukan kertas gambar Jeno dikamarnya, dan kau tau apa yang di gambar oleh anak itu?" Jaejoong menatap Taeyong sebentar kemudian menghela napasnya, "anak itu menggambar tiga orang yang diberi tulisan Mommy-Jeno-Daddy. Digambar itu tangan mereka saling bergandengan, yah walaupun hanya gambar seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun, tapi bibi bisa merasakannya bagaimana kesepiannya anak itu."

"dulu saat kami masih di Amerika, dan saat itu Jeno belum bersekolah. Anak itu hanya mengurung diri dikamar dengan menggambar dan menggambar. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya. Jaehyun dan ayahnya sibuk bekerja. sedangkan aku sudah berusaha mengajak anak itu bermain namun anak itu menolaknya. Ketika Jaehyun pulang ia biasa mengajak anaknya main sebentar, karena dia pulang kerja benar-benar malam dan Jeno sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk itu. ia juga bukan anak yang pandai bergaul maka dari itu disana ia tidak mempunyai teman. Jujur, awalnya aku agak cemas ketika Jaehyun bilang ia akan memasukkan Jeno ke sekolah TK di Korea. Tapi rasa cemasku hilang ketika Jeno pulang dengan wajah yang ceria. Sejak saat itu ia sering menceritakan tentangmu kepada kami."

Taeyong mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga dan menemani Jeno mulai sekarang."

"benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"tentu saja tidak bibi. Itu juga kalau kalian mengizinkanku."

Jaejoong segera menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. "terimakasih Taeyong, terimakasih!"

Taeyong balas tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tangan milik Jaejoong. Tak terasa mereka berbincang sampai siang hari. Dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan siang dan Taeyong yang sukarela membantunya. Walaupun dirumah banyak maid, tetapi Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan maid-maidnya menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata pandai memasak." Ucap Jaejoong kepada Taeyong. Saat ini keduanya sudah selesai memasak dan tengah menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum canggung, "ibu mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku, termasuk memasak."

"ahh, kau sungguh menantu idaman. Jika Jaehyun benar-benar akan bersamamu, aku yakin hidup anak itu akan terjamin."

Taeyong hanya diam tidak mengerti maksud bibi Jaejoong. Ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Jaejoong mendahuluinya.

"bisa tolong panggilkan Jeno? Makan siang sudah siap, biar aku yang memanggil suamiku dan Jaehyun. Kamarnya berada dilantai 2 sebelah kanan tangga, pintu kedua dari depan." Taeyong mengangguk dan segera menjalankan perintah dari ibu Jaehyun. Ketika ia menemukan kamar Jeno, segera ia mengetuknya dan memanggil Jeno.

TOK TOK

"Jeno? Ini aku Taeyong, bisa buka pintunya?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Taeyong bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu pasti tertidur. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan bisa ia lihat Jeno yang sedang tidur pulas sambil meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jeno dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Taeyong menatapi wajah kecil itu, sangat polos dan tak berdosa. Kenapa ibunya tega sekali tidak mau merawat Jeno? Dielusnya pipi gembil itu dan tidak lama sosok kecil itu mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Mata sipit itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan mengerjap saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya.

"Taeyong?" tanyanya serak. Yang dipanggil hanya menampilkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Tak lama ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang, untung ia masih bisa menahannya sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh. Iya, Jeno tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"aku merindukan Taeyong!" anak itu memekik. Memang semenjak makan siang bersama diawal mereka bertemu Jeno jadi lebih manja kepada Taeyong, yah walaupun sifat keras kepalanya masih ada. Tapi tidak semenjengkelkan dulu.

Taeyong tertawa, "hei kita baru bertemu kemarin. Ahh kau begitu menyayangiku rupanya." Bisa ia dengar kalau anak yang berada dipelukannya itu menggerutu. "oke kita lanjutkan nanti sekarang kau harus makan siang dulu." Ia menggendong Jeno dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Saat sampai diruang makan ia bisa melihat semua sudah berkumpul. Termasuk ayah Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup itu muncul kembali. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kearah 3 orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang itu. dan sepertinya Jaehyun yang menyadari kefatangannya terlebih dahulu.

"hyung, kenapa menggendong Jeno? Ia pasti berat." Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan mengambil alih Jeno kegendongannya. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. "ayah, ini Taeyong yang aku ceritakan tadi."

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taeyong imnida." Ia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya ia bisa melihat ayah Jaehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jaehyun sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirimu. Duduklah Taeyong, kita makan bersama." Dan Taeyong hanya bisa menurut ketika Jaehyun menggandengnya menuju meja makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tapi ketika Jaejoong memberitau bahwa itu semua adalah masakan Taeyong, sepasang anak dan ayah itu langsung heboh sendiri.

"serius ini masakanmu hyung!? Wahh tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi—ini enak sekali!" Jaehyun terus-terusan memuji masakan Taeyong membuat lelaki manis itu salah tingkah. Kenapa Jaehyun suka sekali membuatnya salah tingkah begini?!

Sedangkan Jeno, anak itu makan dengan lahap. Katanya masakan Taeyong tidak ada yang menandingi, sekalipun itu masakan neneknya maupun masakan ayahnya. Ia bilang masakan Taeyong yang terbaik. Dan Jeno juga bilang bahwa Taeyong harus membuatkannya makanan setiap hari yang disanggupi oleh Taeyong.

Jaejoong dan suaminya, Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ketiganya. Bagaimana Jaehyun yang terus-terusan memuji si manis, membuatnya salah tingkah dan bagaimana Jeno yang biasanya malas makan itu menjadi makan dengan lahapnya.

Setelah selesai Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong kekamarnya. Dengan Jeno tentu saja. Anak itu memang tau bagaimana caranya merusak suasana. Padahal Jaehyun kan ingin berduaan saja dengan Taeyong.

"istirahatlah hyung. Kau pasti lelah setelah memasak tadi."

"aku tidak apa, Jae." Taeyong duduk di sofa yang berada dikamar Jaehyun. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar yang didominasi dengan warna hitam itu. kamarnya cukup rapih, tapi tetap saja ada baju berserakan dilantai.

Tiba-tiba Jeno naik keatas pangkuannya. "hey ada apa Jeno?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Sepertinya Jeno sedang dalam mode manjanya.

Jaehyun ikut duduk disamping Taeyong sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu. "maaf jika Jeno selalu merepotkanmu, hyung."

"Jeno tidak merepotkanku, Jae. Dan aku bisa mengerti." Taeyong tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar Jaehyun mengelus pipinya. Membuat rona merah muncul dipipi mulus Taeyong. "mungkin, Jeno hanya terlalu menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu." Taeyong berkata dengan pelan. Namun Jaehyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"yah, kau benar. Mungkin Jeno membutuhkan sosok ibu."

Taeyong mengangguk. "dan kau harus mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Jeno."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Taeyong dengan dalam. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "kurasa, aku sudah menemukannya."

Lelaki disampingnya menatap Jaaehyun dengan pandangan gelisah. Apa-apaan ini? Jaehyun sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa pula Taeyong harus merasakan perasaan aneh ini? Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak ketika Jaehyun berkata ia sudah menemukan sosok ibu untuk Jeno?

"kau sudah... menemukannya?" tanya Taeyong lirih.

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan yakin, "ya. Hyung orang yang ku maksud itu—"

"Dad?" ucapan Jaehyun terputus oleh Jeno. Anak itu tidak langsung bicara. Ia keliatan ragu namun akhirnya dengan berani ia menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"aku ingin Taeyong yang menjadi Mommy-ku."

Ucap Jeno mutlak, dan tidak bisa dibantah. Membuat salah satu dari mereka melotot kaget dan berteriak.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Haloooo i'm backkkk. For seriously, aku gak nyangka sama respon ff ini. Ternyata banyak yg sukak dan aku amat sangat terharu:D btw gimana chap ini? Jaeyongnya pasti kurang kan? Tenang, chap depan full of jaeyong kok, yaah dengan selipan dedek jeno sedikit wkwkwk.

Buat kalian yang review, fav and follows: kalian JJANG! I love y'all! Mungkin review kalian atau nama kalian bakal aku sebutin dichap selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review lagi yg banyak yah biar aku juga semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.

Mari kita lestarikan ff jaeyong disini! Semangat NCT stan. Finally, bulan september kita bisa ketemu mereka!:'))

Ps: no edit jadi sorry for typos. ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Destiny**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Chibi! Lee(Jung) Jeno**

 **And other member and cast**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Drama picisan, lil bit fluffy, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview chap_

 _Jaehyun ikut duduk disamping Taeyong sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu. "maaf jika Jeno selalu merepotkanmu, hyung."_

" _Jeno tidak merepotkanku, Jae. Dan aku bisa mengerti." Taeyong tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar Jaehyun mengelus pipinya. Membuat rona merah muncul dipipi mulus Taeyong. "mungkin, Jeno hanya terlalu menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu." Taeyong berkata dengan pelan. Namun Jaehyun masih bisa mendengarnya._

" _yah, kau benar. Mungkin Jeno membutuhkan sosok ibu."_

 _Taeyong mengangguk. "dan kau harus mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu Jeno."_

 _Jaehyun menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Taeyong dengan dalam. Yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "kurasa, aku sudah menemukannya."_

 _Lelaki disampingnya menatap Jaaehyun dengan pandangan gelisah. Apa-apaan ini? Jaehyun sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa pula Taeyong harus merasakan perasaan aneh ini? Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak ketika Jaehyun berkata ia sudah menemukan sosok ibu untuk Jeno?_

" _kau sudah... menemukannya?" tanya Taeyong lirih._

 _Jaehyun mengangguk dengan yakin, "ya. Hyung orang yang ku maksud itu—"_

" _Dad?" ucapan Jaehyun terputus oleh Jeno. Anak itu tidak langsung bicara. Ia keliatan ragu namun akhirnya dengan berani ia menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan._

" _aku ingin Taeyong yang menjadi Mommy-ku."_

 _Ucap Jeno mutlak, dan tidak bisa dibantah. Membuat salah satu dari mereka melotot kaget dan berteriak._

" _HAH?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

CHAPTER 3

Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajah sosok lelaki yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. teringat akan suatu hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika anak itu, Jung Jeno secara gamblang meminta Taeyong untuk menjadi Mommy-nya, menjadi ibunya. Ia masih ingat betul ketika tadi Jeno berbicara seperti itu sehingga membuatnya _shock_ berkepanjangan serta tanpa sadar berteriak karena ia benar-benar kaget. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan dari sang ayah yang sukses membuat Taeyong seperti orang linglung.

" _aku ingin Taeyong yang menjadi Mommy-ku."_

" _HAH!?" Taeyong berteriak kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan dirinya pun menjadi gugup saat kedua manik cokelat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan serius._

" _soal itu..." Jaehyun menggantung ucapannya, kemudian Taeyong menatapnya balik, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya, "aku rasa aku tertarik padamu, hyung. Tidak, aku menyukaimu. Mmm, tidak tidak. Aku rasa, aku mencintaimu."_

Taeyong tersentak dari lamunannya dan membuka kedua matanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tau siapa pemiliknya.

"angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Hot chocolate?" ternayata lelaki yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu membawa satu gelas hot chocolate di tangan kanannya, yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Taeyong.

"terimakasih." Ucap Taeyong lirih sambil meminum hot chocolatnya. Rasa manis itu menjalar di tenggorokannya membuat dirinya tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka sedang menikmati posisi masing-masing. Hingga sosok dibelakang Taeyong membuka suaranya.

"jadi? Kau sudah memikirkannya hyung?"

Taeyong membuka matanya, ia meletakkan gelas berisi hot chocolate yang tinggal setengah itu di sisi balkon. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu. tentang ungkapan cinta dari Jaehyun, ia memang bilang jika dirinya mau memikirkannya dulu "aku memikirkan banyak hal," ia menatap kedua bola mata itu "apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku—kita baru bertemu 2 bulan yang lalu. Kita juga belum mengenal lebih jauh Jaehyun." Taeyong menunduk. Perasaannya gelisah entah karena apa itu ia pun juga tidak mengerti.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, ia menangkup pipi Taeyong dan mengangkat wajahnya. "aku rasa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Dan lagi untuk saling mengenal kita bisa melakukannya nanti seiring berjalannya waktu. "

"hmm, tapi—" Taeyong terlihat gusar, matanya tidak fokus dan ia sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jaehyun memang belum mengerti Taeyong sepenuhnya, begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Dan Jaehyun ingin mengetahui semua yang ada di diri Taeyong, menjadi sandaran untuknya, menjadi sosok yang selalu diutamakan olehnya, dan yang pasti, Jaehyun menginginkan Taeyong menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hyung, tatap aku." butuh beberapa detik untuk Taeyong agar menuruti kata-katanya. "aku tau hyung masih belum yakin. Maka dari itu izinkan aku untuk mengenal hyung lebih jauh jika hyung belum mau berhubungan serius denganku."

Taeyong merasa bersalah pada Jaehyun. Disatu sisi ia yakin jika Jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Disisi lain ia masih trauma akan masa lalunya. Akan janji-janji yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Ia tidak mau lagi mengalaminya. Sebuah kenangan pahit yang sudah lama terjadi dan masih terngiang dikepalanya. Ia menyentuh kedua tangan besar yang berada dipipinya, lalu meremasnya pelan. Matanya sudah buram akan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah, "hanya... buktikan padaku jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun segera menarik Taeyong kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas pasti Taeyong pernah memiliki kenangan buruk yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan bagian depan bajunya yang basah. Taeyong tidak menangis menjerit-jerit, lelaki mungil itu hanya terisak pelan membuat siapa saja miris mendengarnya. Dan yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan hanyalah membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk Taeyong sambil terus mengusap kepalanya, tak lupa menciumi pucuk kepala itu dengan lembut.

Cukup lama Taeyong menangis dipelukan hangat Jaehyun. Karena ia menangis cukup lama, dirinya merasakan kantuk yang menghapirinya. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, ucapan yang membuatnya percaya akan lelaki itu.

' _aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, hyung. Aku berjanji akan terus membahagiakanmu bagaimanapun caranya.'_

.

.

.

"Taeyong songsaenim! Jeno jahat ssaem! Jeno mencuri susuku!"

Taeyong menghela napasnya lelah. Selalu seperti ini, entah dimulai sejak kapan tapi akhir-akhir ini Jeno senang sekali merebut makanan atau barang-barang milik temannya itu, Huang Renjun. Ia sudah berkali-kali menasehati anak itu tapi tetap saja Jeno melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"Jeno? Aku kira kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang aku bilang kemarin?"

Iya, baru saja kemarin Taeyong menasehati anak itu. kemarin Jeno mengambil crayon milik Renjun padahal dia juga sudah punya sendiri. Saat ditanya mengapa, Jeno dengan polosnya menjawab 'aku lebih suka punya Renjun. Ini lebih bagus!' padahal bentuk dan _merk_ nya pun sama. 'dengarkan aku Jeno sayang. Crayon milikmu dan Renjun sama dan tidak ada bedanya. Lain kali kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu izin dulu baik-baik, jangan asal mengambilnya begitu saja. Itu namanya tidak sopan. Mengerti?' dan Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Tapi baru sehari dan Jeno sudah mengulanginya lagi. Membuat kepala Taeyong ingin meledak detik ini juga.

"tapi Jeno ingin susu ini."

"kalau kau mau kau bisa bilang padaku dan aku akan membelikannya." Taeyong merebut susu itu dari tangan Jeno dan mengembalikannya kepada sang pemiliknya. "lebih baik kau bereskan barang-barangmu karena sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

Jeno merengut karena gagal mengambil susu milik Renjun. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Renjun dan anak itu sedang meleletkan liadahnya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Jeno mendengus sebal, 'lihat saja pembalasanku besok.' Batinnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Duh siapa yang mengajarkan anak kecil bertingkah seperti ini, eh?

Bel berbunyi. Semua anak-anak dikelas memeluk Taeyong dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Saat ini hanya tersisa Jeno dan Taeyong didalam kelas. Rupanya anak itu belum selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dengan telaten Taeyong membantu si kecil untuk memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas.

"ayo. Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Jeno. Mereka berjalan keluar dan melihat mobil Jaehyun sudah terparkir manis didepan TK.

"Daddy!" Jeno segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Taeyong dan langsung berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"hai jagoan Daddy." Jaehyun segera menggendong Jeno saat anak itu sampai didepannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sang pujaan hati yang begitu manis jalan kearah mereka berdua, "hai juga untukmu, sayang."

Taeyong hanya mendengus geli mendengar panggilan itu. dan ketika ia sampai dihadapan Jaehyun, lelaki tinggi itu langsung mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Yeah, sudah rutinitas mereka sejak Jaehyun mengutarakan perasaannya pada Taeyong. Mereka memang belum resmi padahal ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan dan sampai sekarang Taeyong belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Jaehyun. Mereka hanya menjalani hubungan tanpa status seperti ini dulu, toh jika keduanya sama-sama nyaman kenapa tidak? Sepertinya Taeyong juga sudah mulai terbuka dengan Jaehyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang." Ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

Taeyong menatapnya penuh tanya, "kenapa?"

"aku ada _meeting_ jam 1 nanti. Tak apa kan kalau aku hanya mengantar kalian sampai di tempat makan? Pulangnya nanti aku akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemput kalian.

"tidak mau!" Jeno berseru. "kalau tidak ada Daddy Jeno tidak mau makan!"

Jaehyun menghela napasnya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambut hitam anaknya. "hanya hari ini sayang, kan ada Taeyongie yang menemanimu. Oke?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Taeyong bingung tidak biasanya Jeno manja dengan Jaehyun seperti ini.

"hmm Jeno? Bagaimana jika makan siang dirumahku? Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu nanti."

Jeno akhirnya menatap taeyong dengan tatapan berbinarnya. "benarkah? Makanan kesukaanku?!"

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, Jaehyun lega bukan main, dan Jeno bersorak senang. Bilang dong kalau mau makan masakkan Taeyong, tidak usah pura-pura ngambek begitu. Batin Jaehyun.

Mereka sampai dirumah Taeyong, ketiganya turun dari mobil dengan Jeno yang berada digendongan calon ibunya. Katanya anak itu mengantuk maka dengan senang hati Taeyong menggendong anak itu.

"aku tidak tau lagi jika tidak ada hyung bagaimana dengan keadaan Jeno saat aku tinggal. Dia benar-benar anak yang keras kepala." Jaehyun memandang Jeno yang dibalas oleh dengusan malas dari anaknya itu.

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil, "tidak masalah. Itulah gunanya aku berada ditengah-tengah kalian bukan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Taeyong barusan. Benarkan? Taeyong pasti sudah bisa menerima dan sudah mulai mencintainya.

"kalau begitu harus pergi sekarang," Jaehyun mengusap kepala Jeno dan mencium pipinya. "jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan Taeyongie, oke?"

"Dad tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Taeyongie!" ucap Jeno dengan nada yang seperti orang tua. Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan bocah tersebut.

"aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Aku titip Jeno," kini Jaehyun beralih pada Taeyong, ia mengelus pipi mulus itu dan mengecup bibirnya, "aku akan merindukanmu!" kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" _so cheesy_ ," Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kemudian melihat kearah Jaehyun yang sudah melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"aku pergi." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Taeyong dan Jeno balas melambaikan tangan, "hati-hati!" seru si manis saat melihat mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya bersama Jeno.

...

Setelah Jaehyun meninggalkan rumahnya, ia menyuruh Jeno mandi. Sedangkan dirinya menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jeno dan untuk dirinya juga tentu saja. Mereka hanya berdua dirumah karena ibunya sedang berkunjung kerumah temannya sedangkan ayahnya dan Youngho tentu saja pergi bekerja.

Soal Youngho, Taeyong jadi teringat saat ia baru kembali dari rumah Jaehyun. Ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata Youngho sudah berada dikamarnya entah dari kapan. Lelaki jangkung itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum ia menutup pintu dan beranjak menghampiri sang kakak.

" _jadi? Bisa jelaskan padaku?"_

" _apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan, hyung? Aku yakin ibu juga pasti sudah berbicara denganmu."_

" _aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Lee Taeyong."_

 _Taeyong berjalan ketempat tidurnya, merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap Youngho yang sedang melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatapnya penuh selidik. Akhirnya ia pun mulai menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Jeno dan Jaehyun di TK. Semuanya Taeyong ceritakan tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun._

" _jadi si Jung itu sudah pernah menghamili anak orang!?"_

" _astaga! Hyung, kau mengerti dengan apa yang barusan aku ceritakan tidak sih?! Jaehyun dan orang itu sama-sama mabuk! Dan lagi mereka juga sudah berdamai satu sama lain jadi tidak perlu ada yang dipermasalahkan."_

" _aku tau, tapi tetap saja dia itu—"_

" _hyung." Taeyong menangkup pipi Youngho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk tepat disampingnya. "jangan khawatirkan aku, aku ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih suka mengompol seperti dulu."_

" _aku mengerti Taeyongie. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup."_

" _aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, hmm?"_

 _Kemudian Taeyong merasakan Youngho menarik tubuhnya, membawanya kedalam dekapan yang benar-benar hangat dan nyaman. "baiklah aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan si Jung itu kalau dia berani menyakiti uri Taeyongie."_

" _terimakasih, hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

" _begitu juga dengan aku."_

"Taeyongie!" Taeyong sedikit tersentak, ia merasakan kakinya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang sudah pasti itu adalah Jeno.

"hei, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Jeno hanya mengangguk. "apa makanannya sudah selesai?"

"sedikit lagi." Ia mengusak kepala Jeno dengan lembut, "sekarang bisa kau tunggu aku dimeja makan? Aku akan membawakan makanan ini untukmu."

"baiklah!" Jeno menurutinya. Tak lama Taeyong datang dengan katsu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dan memang dasarnya Jung Jeno, anak itu meminta Taeyong untuk menyuapinya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Jeno sedikit lebih diam. Mungkin benar jika anak itu mengantuk. Dirinya pun juga mengantuk, mungkin setelah makan ia akan mengajak Jeno untuk tidur siang sambil menunggu Jaehyun menjemput anaknya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap kedua sosok diadapannya itu yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukkan dengan senyuman lebar. Dua sosok yang paling ia sayangi dimuka bumi ini. Bahkan ia lebih menyayangi mereka berdua melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai _meeting_ , ia langsung bergegas untuk membeli sesuatu setelah itu menuju rumah Taeyong. Sekretarisnya bilang ia sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lagi jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa tugas kantornya dan mengerjakannya dirumah nanti. Ia melirik arlojinya, tidak terasa sudah pukul 6. Kira-kira apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orang itu?

Sesampainya dirumah Taeyong, ia disambut oleh ibu Taeyong. Beliau langsung menyuruhnya untuk kekamar lelaki mungil itu karena katanya mereka berdua sedang tidur. Dan saat ia sampai dikamar Taeyong, ia merasa hidupnya amat sangat lengkap.

Biasanya Jeno tidak pernah mau dipeluk jika tidur kecuali dengan Jaehyun. Dipeluk ibunya saja ia tidak mau, tapi sekarang ia dipeluk—bahkan memeluk Taeyong erat dalam tidurnya. Jaehyun benar-benar merasa beruntung pada takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Taeyong.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. Diperhatikannya wajah damai lelaki manis itu. lihatlah, betapa lucunya kedua mata itu jika sedang menatapnya, hidung mungilnya, pipi yang semulus kulit bayi, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang rasanya melebihi manisnya cokelat, membuat Jaehyun ingin terus-menerus memakan bibir itu.

Ia mengelus pipi Taeyong dan terus menerus memandangi wajah damai itu. entah sudah berapa lama karena Jaehyun benar-benar terhanyut oleh sosok itu hingga membuatnya terbangun. Taeyong terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan dipipinya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, wajah Jaehyun sangatlah dekat, hingga dirinya bisa merasakan napas hangat Jaehyun menerpa wajahnya.

"eungh.. Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple favorite Taeyong, "aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya pelan, takut anaknya terbangun.

Taeyong menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "tidak. Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama." Balas Taeyong lirih. Ketika ia hendak bangun, tanpa sengaja bibir Jaehyun mengenai sudut bibirnya. Sontak kedua matanya langsung melotot kaget. Ketika ia hendak bersuara, kecupan Jaehyun dibibirnya mendahuluinya.

"lebih baik kau mandi, hyung. Kita makan malam diluar oke? Aku tunggu dibawah." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mengecup kening Taeyong sebelum dirinya beranjak dari kamar itu.

Taeyong hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Jaehyun dengan segala keagresifan-nya." Lalu ia beranjak dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Selesai mandi dirinya melihat Jeno yang masih tertidur, padahal ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam tapi anak itu belum bangun juga. Tapi ia tidak membangunkan Jeno, biar Jaehyun saja yang membangunkan. Pikir Taeyong, akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang duduk bersantai diruang keluarga sendiri.

"dimana ibu?" tanya Taeyong setelah lelaki manis itu duduk disamping Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menoleh, kemudian segera menarik tubuh sang pujaan hati lebih dekat dengannya dan memeluknya dari samping. "bibi dikamar. Dimana Jeno?" tanya Jaehyun balik sambil menaruh kepalanya dibahu sempit Taeyong.

Taeyong mengusap rambut blonde itu dengan lembut, "masih tidur. Apa aku harus membangunkannya?"

"tidak usah. Biarkan dia tidur, dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan denganmu."

Taeyong meninju pelan bahu tegap Jaehyun dibalas kekehan oleh si pemilik bahu. "kita pergi sekarang hyung? Aku lapar sekali karena tadi tidak sempat makan siang."

"kenapa tidak makan siang?!" Taeyong melotot, dan menurut Jaehyun itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat lucu.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tidak sempat. Lagipula, aku sebenarnya ingin memakan masakanmu. Tapi sepertinya lebih enak makan diluar dan memesan ruangan VIP agar kita lebih leluasa." Jaehyun memasang wajah mesumnya membuat Taeyong yang tidak tahan untuk memukul kepala lelaki itu.

"aku bisa membuatkanmu makan jika kau mau."

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Taeyong segera pergi kedapur menyisakan Jaehyun diruang tengah sendiri. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berada digenggamannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius ketika ia membuka kotak itu. pikirannya berkecamuk, apakah Taeyong akan menerimanya? Kalau Taeyong masih belum siap bagaimana? Tapi kan... dirinya sudah menginginkan Taeyong seutuhnya. Jeno juga pasti membutuhkan lelaki itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Diterima atau tidaknya itu masalah nanti. Yang penting ungkapkan dulu dengan sepenuh hati dan meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa dirinya benar-benar serius dan mencintai lelaki manis itu. Jaehyun beranjak dari duduknya, tak lupa ia memasukkan kembali kotak itu kedalam saku jasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang sibuk memasak, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

Taeyong tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia tersentak kecil lalu menoleh dan mandapati wajah Jaehyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mengernyit heran melihat tingkah lelaki itu.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh lelaki jangkung itu. "kau lelah? Duduklah dulu sebentar lagi makanannya selesai."

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, dibalikannya tubuh yang lebih mungil itu agar saling berhadapan dengannya. Taeyong yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit melihat raut gelisah Jaehyun. Ditangkupnya pipi itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"ada apa, Jae? Kau sakit?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berlutut dihadapan Taeyong sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru berisikan cincin itu. "aku tau ini jauh dari kata romantis karena akupun bukan tipe orang yang romantis, tapi—aku mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh sewaktu aku bilang jika aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu menjadi separuh dari bagian hidupku. _I'm so in love with you, so Lee Taeyong, would you marry me_?"

Taeyong melebarkan matanya, ini terlalu mendadak! Hening untuk beberapa saat. Ia belum sanggup membuka mulutnya, dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan lamaran dadakan dari Jaehyun. Otaknya perlu beberapa menit untuk memberikan jawabannya.

Jaehyun menunggu jawaban Taeyong dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Memang sih tadi dia sudah siap jika Taeyong masih menolaknya, tapi kan tetap saja pasti rasanya sakit sekali dan Jaehyun tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya.

Ketika Taeyong hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba suara teriakkan dengan suara yang berbeda-beda terdengar.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! AYO TERIMA!"

Kedua menoleh, rupanya itu sura dari mama Taeyong, Jeno, bahkan ayahnya pun yang entah sejak kapan sudah pulang ikut-ikutan berteriak. Kecuali hanya Youngho yang memasang wajah datarnya. Duh kalau seperti ini kan Taeyong jadi malu!

Jaehyun memusatkan kembali pandangannya kepada Taeyong dengan senyum lebar. Ia berpikir jika dirinya mendapat dukungan untuk mempersunting lelaki manisnya itu, "jadi... hyung?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus akhirnya Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Jaehyun bersorak. Begitupun dengan keluarga Taeyong dan Jeno. Jaehyun langsung loncat dari posisinya dan segera memeluk Tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Tak luma terus menggumamkan terimakasih membuat lelaki yang berada dipelukannya itu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Jaehyun.

"terimakasih hyung! Aku mencintaimu! Amat sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Jaehyun kelewat semangat sebelum menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Taeyong dan melumatnya lembut. Mata Jeno langsung ditutup oleh ibu Taeyong ketika kedua orang dewasa itu melakukan hal tidak senonoh didepan orang banyak, apalagi ada anak dibawah umur.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman bahagia. Lalu mereka menoleh kebawah saat dirasa ada sosok kecil yang menubruk tubuh mereka.

"Mommy!" panggil Jeno sambil berteriak senang. Jaehyun segera membawa anak itu kedalam gendongannya dan mereka bertiga kembali berpelukan.

"selamat Taeyongie!"

"wahh, uri Taeyong sudah besar rupanya~"

Ucapan dari ibu dan ayah Taeyong tidak mereka dengar. Sepertinya mereka bertiga merasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka bertiga.

"duh, _please_ disini masih ada orang." Kata Youngho sewot, sebelum dirinya mengendus mencium sesuatu yang aneh. "omong-omong, seperti ada bau hangus."

"YAAMPUN MASAKKANKU HANGUS!"

... Dan akhirnya Taeyong tersadar kembali dari dunianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N:

Hai? Lama ya? Maafkan aku karna terlalu lama mengabaikan ff ini T_T btw maaf jika tidak memuaskan (

Ini shortfic ya makannya alurnya cepet, dan chapternya gak banyak2. Mungkin 1-2 chap lagi bakalan tamat. Tunggu jaeyong nikahan sama punya anak, oke? Hahahhaha.

Daannnn mari kita tunggu video teaser yang malem ini bakalan keluar! Omejiii gak kuat liat aa jae di teaser astagah ingin menikung rasanya ( jangan lupa juga untuk tanggal 12 untuk streaming Vlive Vactory, nct bakalan umumin nama fansclub, sebentar lagi kita official gaeesss!

Yaudah ah gak mau banyak bacot, aku butuh review untuk chapter ini biar bisa tau apa ini sudah memuaskan atau belum. Thanks before, love u jaeyong hard shipper!

 **Special Thanks to y'all;**

 **Sparkchan, skylinerixx, LDHLTY151, nunim, Jilly Choi, Guest, ayahana73, LimitlessPleasure, SHINeexo, Seung yeon Kang, sffnnaaa07, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, reeshahyu, gitakanya, Parkbyun-ssi, tiaraalb, sejung, biewulfy, Deen, Ddis, mtxgdvtzk, Jeonkim12, syifa99jung, 6194.**

Ps: no edit, sorry for many typos.^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Destiny**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Chibi! Lee(Jung) Jeno**

 **And other member and cast**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Drama picisan, lil bit fluffy, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview chap_

 _Dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus akhirnya Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Jaehyun bersorak. Begitupun dengan keluarga Taeyong dan Jeno. Jaehyun langsung loncat dari posisinya dan segera memeluk Tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Tak luma terus menggumamkan terimakasih membuat lelaki yang berada dipelukannya itu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Jaehyun._

" _terimakasih hyung! Aku mencintaimu! Amat sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Jaehyun kelewat semangat sebelum menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Taeyong dan melumatnya lembut. Mata Jeno langsung ditutup oleh ibu Taeyong ketika kedua orang dewasa itu melakukan hal tidak senonoh didepan orang banyak, apalagi ada anak dibawah umur._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman bahagia. Lalu mereka menoleh kebawah saat dirasa ada sosok kecil yang menubruk tubuh mereka._

" _Mommy!" panggil Jeno sambil berteriak senang. Jaehyun segera membawa anak itu kedalam gendongannya dan mereka bertiga kembali berpelukan._

" _selamat Taeyongie!"_

" _wahh, uri Taeyong sudah besar rupanya~"_

 _Ucapan dari ibu dan ayah Taeyong tidak mereka dengar. Sepertinya mereka bertiga merasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka bertiga._

" _duh, please disini masih ada orang." Kata Youngho sewot, sebelum dirinya mengendus mencium sesuatu yang aneh. "omong-omong, seperti ada bau hangus."_

" _YAAMPUN MASAKKANKU HANGUS!"_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Pagi ini terlihat seorang lelaki manis sedang sibuk mondar-mandir disebuah ruangan dengan perasaan gugup. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, keringat mulai bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya. Lelaki itu tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dengan polesan makeup dan mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih, ditambah dengan warna rambut barunya yang berubah menjadi _soft pink_ , membuat wajah itu semakin menawan dan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut untuk memilikinya. Tapi sayangnya lelaki manis itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi hak milik orang lain.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya diikuti dua orang lelaki lainnya. Mereka masuk dan langsung memeluk lelaki yang sedang gelisah diruangan itu.

"Taeyongieee~"

"Ibuuu!" Taeyong segera memeluk ibunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian sang ibu menangkup pipi yang sedikit gembil itu.

"astaga, kau berkeringat sayang. makeup-mu jadi luntur kan. Nanti kalau calon suamimu melihat makeup-mu yang luntur bagaimana? Nanti manisnya hilang loh."

"Ibu!" Taeyong makin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena godaan dari sang ibu. "aku amat sangat gugup, Bu. Bagaimana jika nanti aku salah mengucapkan janji didepan altar? Bagaimana jika Jaehyun membatalkan pernikahan kami? Bagaimana jika—"

"ssstt yaampun Taeyongie!" ibunya geleng-geleng kepala. "kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran sempit seperti itu sih?"

"benar, kenapa kau jadi idiot seperti ini hm?"

"Youngho!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa. Youngho berjalan mendekati adiknya, kemudian memeluknya sebentar. "hey, kau melangkahiku!"

Taeyong mendengus, "kau seharusnya mengucapkan selamat atau apapun itu. bukannya malah protes!"

Youngho tertawa lagi. Kemudian ayahnya ikut memeluk Taeyong sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Saat itu juga ayahnya menyuruh Taeyong untuk bersiap karena ini sudah waktunya. Kegugupan Taeyong semakin bertambah, ia benar-benar mencenkram tangan sang ayah dengan kuat saat mereka sudah berada dipintu menuju altar. Ketika pintu terbuka Taeyong dan sang ayah berjalan pelan-pelan. Semua orang yang berada disana mendecak kagum dengan penampilan Taeyong yang sangat luar biasa manis dan cantik. Taeyong berusaha tersenyum sembari menekan rasa gugupnya, ditambah lagi degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila ketika ia sampai dihadapan calon suaminya.

Ayah Taeyong menyerahkan genggaman tangan Taeyong kepada Jaehyun dan langsung disambut dengan senang hati. Jaehyun berkali-kali menggumam dalam hati betapa sempurnanya Lee Taeyong, yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marganya menjadi Jung Taeyong.

"aku titip putraku padamu." Ucap ayah Taeyong dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Jaehyun. Setelah mengatakan itu ayah Taeyong segera turun dari altar menyisakan dua insan yang sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah gugup Taeyong, dengan lembut ia mengelus tangan lelaki manis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kemudian dengan senyum yang lebar ia berbisik "kau sangat sempurna hari ini, hyung."

Taeyong tidak membalasnya, ia hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan lucu membuat Jaehyun ingin memakannya detik ini juga. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih ke suara pendeta yang sudah memulai acaranya.

"baik, kita akan memulai upacara pernikahan ini. Untuk saudara Jaehyun silahkan memulai membaca sumpah." Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama menarik napas untuk mengurangi kegugupan mereka.

" _I,_ Jung Jaehyun _take you,_ Lee Taeyong _, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life._

Jaehyun selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya. Ia menatap Taeyong yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"hyung?" Jaehyun memanggil Taeyong pelan. Namun sepertinya yang dipanggil tidak mendengar. Kali ini Jaehyun menyentuh wajah Taeyong dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengelusnya pelan. Taeyong terlihat tersentak kecil lalu ikut mentapa Jaehyun, "giliranmu hyung."

"a-ah ya Jaehyun, maafkan aku." Taeyong menggumam sebelum menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu ia memulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan Jaehyun terlebih dahulu.

" _I,_ Lee Taeyong _take you,_ Jung Jaehyun _, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."_

Setelah selesai, mereka saling berhadapan dan tersenyum lega. Kemudian suara pendeta mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk bertukar cincin."

Doyoung, sahabat Jaehyun menyerahkan kotak cincin kepada Jaehyun. Kemudian diawali dengan Jaehyun yang mulai menyematkan cincin di jari manis Taeyong, kemudian Taeyong juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"mulai saat ini kedua mempelai sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Setelah mendengar perkataan pendeta, Jaehyun segera mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Dengan lembut ia menangkup pipi Taeyong sambil menatap dalam kedalam matanya.

"aku mencintaimu." Kemudian ia menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Taeyong. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakkan yang meriah pun terdengar. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai suara rengekan menyadarkan mereka.

"Daddyy~" entah sejak kapan Jeno berada diatas altar, yang jelas anak itu saat ini sedang mengangkat tanganya meminta untuk digendong. Dan Jaehyun dengan segera menurutinya.

"Dad! Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang tadi Daddy lakukan kepada Mommy!" lalu tanpa aba-aba Jeno menarik kerah baju Taeyong dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya diatas bibir Taeyong. Membuat semua orang disana membelalakkan matanya, kemudian mereka semua tertawa. Temasuk Taeyong, terkecuali lelaki yang sedang menggendong Jeno. Wajah Jaehyun amat sangat tidak enak dilihat membuat Taeyong semakin terbahak karena hal itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sepasang pengantin baru itu baru saja sampai dikamar setelah menyelesaikan pesta pernikahan mereka. Banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang, terumata rekan kerja Jaehyun. Teman-teman Taeyongpun juga tidak kalah banyak. Apalagi murid-murid dikelas Tknya diundang semua olehnya, dan karena banyaknya tamu undangan acara pun baru berakhir pukul 8 malam dan mereka baru sampai dirumah pukul 10. Jeno sudah tidur terlelap sejak pesta pernikahan usai jadi Jaehyun tidak perlu repot-repot mengusir Jeno kalau anak itu tiba-tiba meminta tidur bersama. Ini malam pertama, ingat? Jadi Jaehyun ingin melakukannya dengan sempurna layaknya sepasang suami-istri sesungguhnya.

Taeyong sedang berdiri didepan lemari bajunya kemudian ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada Jaehyun dan memejamkan matanya saat dirasa Jaehyun sedang mengecupi lehernya.

"biarkan aku mengganti bajuku dulu, Jae. Baju ini sangat gerah."

"mmm? Untuk apa? Toh nanti aku tidak memerlukan bajumu, sayang." Jaehyun terus menggoda Taaeyong dengan ciuman-ciuman disekitar leher Taeyong. Lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat dan langsung menyambar bibir mungil dan manis itu. mereka saling melumat, menggigit dan menghisap satu sama lain. Taeyong melenguh dalam ciumannya membuat Jaehyun lupa diri. Ia pun mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan pakaian Taeyong dan saat ini Jaehyun sudah berada diatas tubuh Taeyong entah bagaimana caranya mereka tidak ingat. Yang jelas untuk saat ini mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"aahhh sshhh Jae—" Taeyong mendesah nikmat ketika Jaehyun mulai menciumi dan menjilati putingnya. ia terus mendesah dan tak lupa ia juga ikut meraba tubuh sempurna Jaehyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum proses penyatuan itu terjadi.

..

Jeno bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa dia tidur sendiri dikamarnya. Padahal ia sudah pesan pada Daddnya kalau malam ini ia ikut tidur bersama, bertiga dengan Mommynya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar sang Daddy.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup si bocah membuka pintu kamar Daddnynya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa melihat situasi. Kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh sang Daddy. Lalu dengan senyum secerah matahari ia menatap Mommy barunya yang masih terlelap dan bersiap membangunkan mereka berdua.

"selamat pagi Mom—"

"HUAAAA"

"HALMONIE, LEHER MOMMY MERAH! LEHER MOMMY LUKA-LUKA HIKS"

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo! Maafkan aku yg sudah lama tidak apdet huhu. Dikarenakan aku sibuk beberapa hal, salah satunya sibuk urus tiket spotify on stage. Btw siapa yg nonton SOS kemaren!? Omejiiii puas bgt bisa liat jaeyong dan yg lainnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Sumpah demiapa kalo diliat dengan seksama nct bener2 unreal:'))

Oiya, untuk cerita diatas jangan tanya kenapa ty aku pakein kata 'istri' bukannya 'suami' ya gpp lah ya soalnya kan jeno jg panggil dia mommy hehehe. Maafkan keabsurdan diriku:') btw untuk momen ahh maaf juga karna gak detail, karna ini short fict jadi maaf aja kalo rada lompat2 jalan ceritanya. manis2nya jaeyong plus jeno di chap depan ya. Chap depan juga chap terakhir. Kalian pada mau taeyong mpreg atau tetep jeno aja anaknya? Saran yaa!

Kalo review tembus 60 aku bakal fast update, kebetulan skrg juga lagi lenggang hehehe. So, ku tunggu review kalian ya para jaeyong hard shipper!

Daannn, disini ada yg nonton mubank? Bareng hayuuu aku sendiri temen pd gamau diajak nonton hmm ( kalo ada yg bersedia bareng dengan diriku langsung add line ku aja cuss alyasiregarr. Nanti kita ketemuan disana trus trus saling fangirlingan about jaeyong(?)

Dah ah gak mau banyak ngebacod. See u in last chap, guise!

Ps: sorry for many typos, karena ini tidak diedit ulang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Destiny**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Chibi! Lee(Jung) Jeno**

 **And other member and cast**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Drama picisan, lil bit fluffy, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview chap_

 _Jeno bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa dia tidur sendiri dikamarnya. Padahal ia sudah pesan pada Daddnya kalau malam ini ia ikut tidur bersama, bertiga dengan Mommynya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar sang Daddy._

 _Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup si bocah membuka pintu kamar Daddnynya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa melihat situasi. Kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh sang Daddy. Lalu dengan senyum secerah matahari ia menatap Mommy barunya yang masih terlelap dan bersiap membangunkan mereka berdua._

" _selamat pagi Mom—"_

" _HUAAAA"_

" _HALMONIE, LEHER MOMMY MERAH! LEHER MOMMY LUKA-LUKA HIKS"_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Tak terasa 5 bulan sudah Jaehyun dan Taeyong kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Semuanya berjalan mulus sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele, yang berujung Taeyong yang menangis dan Jaehyun yang meminta maaf. Setelah berbaikan mereka akan terus menempel seperti perangko, tidak bisa dipisahkan sekalipun itu Jeno yang merengek minta dimanja oleh keduanya. Jaehyun baru mengerti jika Taeyong itu amat sangat manja dan cengeng. Namun ia sih tidak masalah akan hal itu, toh ia senang-senang saja memanjakan istrinya. cintanya kepada Taeyong juga terus bertambah setiap harinya, tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Apalagi saat ini, saat dimana Taeyong mengandung buah hatinya, buah hati mereka. Demi apapun Jaehyun merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung dimuka bumi ini.

Saat mengetahui kehamilannya, Taeyong sempat tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan cepatnya mengandung disaat usia pernikahan mereka masih 2 bulan! Namun jika ia ingat-ingat, Jaehyun—ah tidak, mereka memang hampir melakukannya setiap hari! Jadi tidak heran jika Taeyong hamil begitu cepat.

Kedua orang tua Jaehyun dan Taeyong tentu saja senang dengan kehamilan Taeyong. Terutama orangtua Taeyong dan Youngho! Akhirnya mereka akan kedatangan cucu dan keponakan yang pertama dan mereka benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menantikan si kecil dalam keluarga besar mereka. Hanya satu orang yang tidak senang dengan berita kehamilan Taeyong. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jeno!

Begitu tau sang mommy hamil dan dirinya akan segera memiliki adik, Jeno langsung marah dan sempat mogok makan seharian penuh! Jaehyun pusing, Taeyong menangis. Jeno hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Jaehyun untuk menghubungi ibunya, namun ia sadar jika ia sudah menikah, ia adalah kepala keluarga disini dan tidak boleh bergantung kepada orang tuanya. Memang setelah mereka menikah, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement mewahnya agar bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kalau itu menyangkut Jeno, Jaehyun sendiri masih kesulitan mengatasi bocah itu meskipun sekarang sudah ada Taeyong.

Untungnya setelah tau Taeyong menangis, Jeno langsung luluh. Segera Taeyong memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat dan memberi pengertian bahwa ia dan Jaehyun akan tetap menyayangi Jeno seperti saat ini. Dan Jeno pun akhirnya mengerti. Sekarang dia malah kelewat semangat untuk menjaga mommy dan calon adik barunya itu. Ck dasar bocah!

Saat ini kandungan Taeyong sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Dan Jaehyun benar-benar frustasi akan hal itu. bagaimana tidak frustasi jika Taeyong ngidam hal-hal aneh disaat dirinya sedang enak tidur! Seperti sekarang, ini masih jam setengah 3 pagi dan Taeyong sudah membangunkannya. Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun baru pulang pukul 11 malam asal kalian tau saja!

"Jaehyuniee~~" Taeyong merengek sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaehyun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya. Untungnya Jaehyun adalah tipe orang yang gampang terbangun, jadi Taeyong tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berteriak membangunkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian menatap sang istri yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. "ada apa baby?"

"Jaehyunie, tolong belikan aku _ice cream_ rasa keju!" Taeyong berucap sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo nya. Membuat Jaehyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin tidur dan menolak keinginan sang istri, tapi kalau istri super imutnya sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya Jaehyun mana bisa menolak sih?

"Tapi mana ada _ice cream_ rasa keju, baby? Lagipula ini sudah jam setengah 3 mana ada yang jual seperti itu?"

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "ini bukan keinginanku, tapi ini keinginan baby.. jadi Jaehyunie tidak mau menuruti keinginan anak kita?"

Hahh lihat kan? Taeyong lebih manja dan lebih cengeng semenjak dia hamil, memang sih orang hamil itu lebih sensitif dan Jaehyun memaklumi akan itu. akhirnya dengan wajah mengantuk Jaehyun mengalah dan segera bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobilnya.

"Okeoke aku akan mencarinya, tapi aku tidak janji akan mendapatkannya ya?"

Sang istri langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah, "ya, hati-hati sayangku! Ohh dan jangan lama-lama karena aku menginginkannya segera."

Hampir 2 jam Jaehyun mencari pesanan sang istri. Mulai dari kedai ice cream yang 24 jam, sampai semua supermarket yang ada ia kunjungi. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada _ice cream_ rasa keju! Jaehyun benar-benar pusing. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan tangan kosong begitu saja. Lalu kemudian ia mendapat ide. Akhirnya ia membeli _ice cream_ biasa dengan rasa vanilla dan menambahi ice cream itu dengan krim keju. Mudah-mudahan istrinya itu tidak sadar jika ini bukan _ice cream_ keju sungguhan.

"Sayang?" Jaehyun berjalan mendekati sang istri yang rupanya sudah tidur kembali. Ia mengusap wajah lelahnya dan kembali keluar kamar untuk menaruh ice cream itu ke dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan segera tidur memeluk sang istri. Tau begitu untuk apa Jaehyun bersusah payah mencari _ice cream_ rasa keju jika istrinya ini malah tidur dan bukannya menunggu pesanannya.

..

Di bulan keenam kehamilan Taeyong akhirnya Jaehyun bisa sedikit bernapas. Istrinya sudah tidak meminta hal-hal aneh dijam tidurnya, walaupun masih suka meminta tetapi itu berada di jam yang wajar jadi Jaehyun dengan senang hati menurutinya meski harus mengorbankan jam sibuknya dikantor. Mereka sudah melakukan _check up_ dan ternyata anak kedua mereka adalah laki-laki! Jaehyun senang bukan main, begitupun dengan Taeyong dan Jeno. Memang sih awalnya Taeyong menginginkan anak perempuan. Namun setelah tau jika suami dan terutama anak pertamanya amat sangat senang, mau tidak mau ia pun juga merasakan senang. Kata Jeno, nanti dia akan mengajak adiknya bermain bola dan robot-robot yang ia miliki. Duh, Taeyong jadi semakin tidak sabar dengan kelahiran putranya ini.

Tapi dibulan ketujuh kehamilan Taeyong, Jaehyun menjadi aneh! Suaminya itu mendadak suka mual saat bangun tidur, seperti yang dialami Taeyong ketika ia hamil. Lah tapi Jaehyun tidak mungki hamil kan? Taeyong panik, Jeno pun jadi ikutan panik ketika melihat daddynya terkapar dikamar mandi dipelukan sang mommy. Ketika ia mengerti akan situasi, ia segera menghubungi supir Jaehyun dan mereka segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kondisi pasien tidak apa-apa, malah terbilang sehat." Ucap dokter saat ia selesai memeriksa kondisi Jaehyun. Taeyong mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi suami saya muntah-muntah Dok, walaupun yang keluar hanyalah air tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya lemas! Jadi katakan, apa yang salah dengan suami saya?!" Taeyong sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Yaiyalah siapa yang tidak panik jika melihat suaminya pingsan tapi malah dibilang sehat-sehat saja?

Sang Dokter pun hanya tersenyum, "itu adalah hal wajar. Suami anda hanya mengalami _morning_ _sickness_."

Taeyong menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya, "jadi maksud dokter, suami saya... hamil?"

Dokter itu tertawa keci melihat kepolosan Taeyong, "Bukan hamil, lebih tepatnya suami anda mengalami _morning sickness_ dikarenakan rasa sayang dan cinta dari suami anda terlalu berlebih kepada anda jadi dia bisa merasakan apa yang anda rasakan. Hmm semacam ikatan batin?"

Akhirnya Taeyong mengerti. Ia tidak menyangka jika rasa sayang dan cinta Jaehyun kepadanya bisa mengakibatkan hal seperti itu. ia sedih, namun ia juga merasakan bahagia tentu saja. Itu menandakan Jaehyun benar-benar menyayangi dirinya dan calon anak mereka.

..

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jaehyun menangis! Ia amat sangat panik tadi ketika Jeno menelponnya sambil menangis dan berkata jika Taeyong pingsan dengan darah mengalir di kakinya! Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jaehyun segera berlari dan mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk menjemput Taeyongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Jeno tidak berhenti menangis dan jantung Jaehyun yang berdetak tidak karuan takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya dan anak mereka. Ia sudah menghubungi orang tuanya dan orang tua Taeyong saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah tadi.

Dan saat ini dirinya sedang menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Taeyongnya akan segera melahirkan! Ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi sambil terisak pelan dan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Youngho yang jengah melihat kelakuan adik iparnya itupun segera menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah, Taeyong pasti kuat, dia pasti bertahan untuk anak kalian." Ujar Youngho sambil menepuk kedua bahu Jaehyun.

"Tapi ini sudah 4 jam hyung, dan tak ada satu orang dokterpun yang keluar! Aku—aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka." Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Ayahnya pun memberikan pengertian dan kalimat penenang dan menyuruh agar Jaehyun tetap berdoa untuk keduanya.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu hampir 5 jam lamanya, sang dokter pun keluar dengan senyum cerah sambil berkata, "selamat Jaehyun-ssi, putra anda lahir dengan selamat."

Semua orang yang berada disitu bernapas lega. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun, "lalu istri saya, Dok?"

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, tinggal menunggu Taeyong-ssi sadar dari obat biusnya. Sekarang kami akan memindahkan Taeyong-ssi ke kamar inap dan akan mengantarkan bayi anda kesana." Setelah mengucapkan itu Dokter pamit undur diri tak lupa Jaehyun mengucapkan terimakasih.

Taeyong telah dipindahkan kekamarnya, ia pun sudah sadar dan saat ini sedang menangis dipelukan sang suami karena merasa sangat bahagia. Semua keluarganya pun berada disana dan memeluk Taeyong satu persatu sambil mengucapkan selamat. Ketika Jeno meminta untuk naik keatas tubuh Taeyong, Jaehyun segera menjauhkan anaknya itu dari istrinya. Taeyong baru selesai operasi dan akan sangat membahayakan jika Jeno yang super aktif itu berada didekat Taeyong.

"Dadd, biarkan aku memeluk Mommy!" Jeno sedang berusaha berontak di gendongan sang Daddy. Ia kan juga ingin memeluk Mommynya seperti yang lainnya.

"Tidak sekarang Jeno. Perut Mommy masih sakit, nanti kalau Jeno peluk Mommy dan perut Mommy menjadi luka bagaimana? Jeno mau melihat Mommy menangis karena kesakitan?"

Mendengar ucapan Daddynya, Jeno langsung terdiam dan menatap Mommynya dengan pandangan sedih. Taeyong yang tidak tega pun akhirnya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"Kemarilah sayang."

Jaehyun yang melihat itu merengut tidak senang. "apa-apaan? Nanti kalau Jeno melukai perutmu bagimana?"

Taeyong hanya terkekeh, "Jeno bukan anak nakal. Dia pasti bisa mengerti, atau kita bisa berpelukan bertiga?" dengan itu Jaehyun langsung mendekati Taeyong lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan. Tak lupa memberi jarak agar perut Taeyong tidak terhimpit. Ahh manis sekali keluarga baru ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk sambil mendorong _baby box_. Disana, didalam _baby box_ itu terdapat bayi mungil yang amat sangat menggemaskan. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu memperhatikan bayi didalam _baby box_ tersebut. Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca, ketika suster sampai tepat dihadapannya tangis Taeyong pun pecah. Itu dia buah hatinya, buah hatinya bersama dengan Jaehyun. Anak yang selama 9 bulan berada diperutnya, yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, yang selama ini menemani hari-harinya. Akhirnya sekarang anaknya telah terlahir ke dunia, tepat berada didepan matanya. Suster itu menggendong anaknya dengan hati-hati dan memindahkannya ke dalam gedongan Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum haru sambil terus memperhatikan wajah anaknya.

"Anda sudah bisa memberinya asi sekarang, sepertinya anak anda mulai haus." Ucap suster, "kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu suster langsung mengundurkan diri. Lalu semua keluarga Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung mendekat untuk melihat bayi kecil mereka.

"Astaga cucuku!" ibu Taeyong memekik pelan, Jaehyun menyingkir ke belakang memberi ruang untuk keluarga Taeyong.

"Ibu tidak percaya, rasanya kau masihlah putra kecilku yang suka merengek. Sekarang bahkan kau sudah memiliki anak! Ya Tuhan." Ibu Taeyong segera memeluk putranya, lalu mencium dengan hati-hati kepala cucunya, "selamat datang jagoan. Jadiah anak yang penurut, oke?"

Setelahnya, ayah Taeyong dan Youngho yang memeluk Taeyong tak lupa memberi kecupan selamat datang kepada keluarga baru mereka. Diikuti oleh ibu dan ayah Jaehyun. Kemudian mereka semua pamit pulang, memberi waktu untuk keluarga baru dari anak-anak mereka.

"Hey," Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong dengan Jeno yang masih berada digendongannya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan istrinya.

Taeyong tersenyum sangaaat manis, membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karena senang melihat separuh hidupnya bahagia. "Jaehyunie? Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?"

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk. "Minhyung. Jung Minhyung. Bagaimana?"

Taeyong memperhatikan wajah anaknya, mata dan hidungnya sangat mirip dengannya, sedangkan bibir dan bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan Jaehyun. Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna!

"Baiklah, Jung Minhyung. Selamat datang, putra kecilku. Jadilah anak yang kuat, oke?Mommy Daddy dan hyung menyayangimu." Taeyong mengecup bibir anaknya, diikuti dengan Jaehyun. Jeno yang melihatnya juga ingin ikut mengecup bibir adiknya, namun Jaehyun segera menahan tubuh Jeno ketika anak itu sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya bersiap mengecup bibir bayi itu.

"Dadd~" Jeno mulai merengek. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Jeno tidak menyerah. Anak itu mengeluarkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya membuat Jaehyun akhirnya mengalah dan berkata jika Jeno harus hati-hati. Jeno mengangguk semangat kemudian mencium bibir adiknya dengan sangat pelan.

"Selamat datang adik baru. Nanti kalau kita sudah berada dirumah kita main bersama ya!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong terkekeh. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa melunturkan senyum dibibir mereka.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Taeyong. Yang ditanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan wajah anak yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain kalian. Kalian semua adalah hidupku, jika kalian tidak ada maka akupun tidak akan bisa hidup. Taeyong hyung, _you're my destiny, our destiny."_ Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun segera mencium bibir Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, istriku."

.

.

.

END

 **Side story**

"Huaaaa mommyyyy~"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"Moommm, Jeno hyung dan daddy nakal!

"Apa? Tidak mom! Enak saja, Minhyung yang menjahiliku duluan."

"Dad tidak ikut-ikutan lho. Itu kerjaannya Jeno."

Taeyong memijit kepalanya, pusing. Selalu saja ada keributan di pagi hari. Ntah itu anak pertamanya, maupun Daddynya semua sangat senang menjahili si kecil. Mereka terlalu gemas katanya. Yah tapi kan ujung-ujungnya Minhyung pasti menangis, kalau dia sudah menangis siapa yang repot? Taeyong pastinya!

"Apalagi kali ini, hm?" Minhyung menghampiri sang Mommy yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur dan meminta untuk digendong. Dengan sigap Taeyong segera menggendong anak kecil itu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jeno hyung mengambil biskuitku!"

Jeno yang baru saja tiba di ruang makanpun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "habisnya sih, Minhyung menindih tubuhku tadi."

"Minhyung kan disuruh Dad untuk membangunkan hyung!" Minhyung cemberut, Jeno hanya tertawa. Lalu yang tadi namanya disebut oleh Minhyung pun menyusul kedua anaknya.

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang menyebut nama Dad?" Jaehyun berjalan memasuki ruang makan dan langsung mencium pipi Jeno yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. "selamat pagi sayang!" si sulung yang dicium hanya menggumam, sudah biasa dengan perlakuan rutin didalam keluarganya. "selamat pagi jagoan kecil dad!" kemudian Jaehyun mengecup kedua pipi putra kecilnya, "selamat pagi juga untuk istriku." Kali ini Jaehyun mencium istrinya tepat dibibir, dengan sedikit lumatan tentu saja. Anak-anaknya hanya melihat adegan itu dengan malas, beginilah kelakuan Daddynya dipagi hari.

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan suami dan kedua anaknya dengan bingung. "loh, Jeno dan Minhyung tidak sekolah? Kenapa kalian tidak mengenakan seragam? Jaehyunie juga, tidak ke kantor?"

Jeno sudah kelas 4 SD omong-omong, dan Minhyung sekarang berumur 5 tahun. Si kecil juga sudah bersekolah di sekolah TK tempat Taeyong mengajar dan tempat Jeno bersekolah dulunya. Tempat yang mempertemukan mereka bertiga, tempat yang sangat bersejarah bagi ketiganya.

"Sayang kau lupa sekarang hari apa?"

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, "hari selasa—astaga!"

"Melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya mengangguk malu. Sekarang ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Bisa-bisanya dirinya melupakan hari penting ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah ingat. Hari ini aku berencana akan mengajak kalian semua berlibur dan tentunya merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita di Paris, bagaimana?"

Taeyong melebarkan matanya. Jauh sekali ke Paris? Memang sih biasanya jika merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka semua akan membolos, lebih tepatnya izin karna pasti mereka akan merayakannya seharian penuh dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan entah itu menginap di luar kota maupun di sekitaran asia. Tapi ini—Paris? Wah sepertinya suaminya ini memiliki rencana tersembunyi.

"Kenapa harus Paris? Itu terlalu jauh, Jaehyunie. Besok kau harus bekerja dan anak-anak harus kembali bersekolah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah izin ke kantor dan ke sekolah anak-anak untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Seminggu?! Itu terlalu lama! Memang kau mau melakukan apa saja sampai harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh?"

Dengan seringai mencurigakan, Jaehyun menghimpit tubuh mungil Taeyong. Ingat, saat ini Minhyung masih berada di gendongan Taeyong. Dan dengan gamblang Jaehyun berkata, "aku menginginkan anak lagi. Hmm mungkin satu atau dua anak lagi? Kita belum mempunyai anak perempuan."

Dengan serempak Taeyong Jeno dan Minhyung langsung berteriak,

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Dan Jaehyun hanya tertawa puas melihat reaksi ketiganya.

.

.

This is officially **END.**

I'm so sorry jika endingnya mengecewakan huhu. Aku ngebut parah ngerjain ff ini karena aku mau fokus ke ffku yang satunya lagi. Tapi aku harap endingnya ini gak menggantung dan sudah cukup happy ending kan(?)

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, review jangan lupa ya! Mau tau kalian puas atau nggak sama ending cerita ini. Terimaksih untuk yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terimakasih banyak buat yg udah rutin muncul di kolom review (aku hafal nama2 kalian yg sering review di ff ini lho muehehe.) terimakasih juga untuk kalian yg udh ngefollow dan favorite ff abal ini. Sampai ketemu lagi, jangan lupa baca dan review ffku yg judulnya Running 2 U ya! Byeee~~

 **Special thanks to:**

 **[ daehyuwon, sffnnnaaa07, cottoncandgii, Deen, LDHLTY151, yutaikemen, phanb, KSYJaeyong, nunim, dracomarklee, gitakanya, Parkbyun-ssi, dhinaapriliani, Guest,SHINeexo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, pissangnim, Sparkchan, skylinerixx, Jilly Choi, ayahana73, LimitlessPleasure, Seung yeon Kang, reeshahyu, tiaraalb, sejung, biewulfy, Ddis, mtxgdvtzk, Jeonkim12, syifa99jung, taeyongie cherry ]**

Tanpa support kalian ff ini bukanlah apa-apa(?) okelah sekian dan terimakasih. Love y'all Jaeyong hard shipper!


End file.
